1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to storage devices and more particularly to a storage device for extension tubes typically used in conjunction with aerosol spray cans.
2. Background Information
In 1953, Norm Larson and his co-workers at Rocket Chemical in San Diego, Calif., developed a rust-preventive solvent that displaced water. Five years later, in 1958, WD-40 aerosol was packaged in the familiar blue-and-yellow spray can by the WD-40 Company for use outside the aerospace industry. The WD-40 brand.RTM. is a petroleum-based, multi-purpose product that is used as a lubricant, rust preventative, penetrant, and moisture displacer. Its five basic properties--cleaning, lubricating, penetrating, displacing moisture and preventing rust--generates thousands of uses at work, in the home, for the car, at the workbench, in the garden and on sports and recreation equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,464 discloses a fabric cover treated with a mixture of TRI-FLON.RTM. and WD-40.RTM. where the cover is used to protect hand guns, rifles and firearms from rust and corrosion. Many other uses for WD-40 brand are set out in Tim Nyberg & Jim Berg, The WD-40 Book (Bad Dog Press, March 1997).
The WD-40 brand is the most important product offered by The WD-40 Company, serving as the cornerstone for all the Company does. Four out of five US households have a can of WD-40.RTM. which is sold through retail outlets and industrial distributors in over 150 countries. The success of WD-40.RTM. has spawned literally hundreds of imitators, some backed by billion-dollar corporations. However, strong brand loyalty has enabled WD-40.RTM. not only to withstand incursions by competitors, but to actually expand its market share in the multi-purpose category.
To enhance the application of the atomized liquids propelled by the WD-40.RTM. spray can, the WD-40 Company includes a single, plastic, hollow extension tube with each can. By focusing the conic shaped spray of the atomized liquids into a narrow stream and transporting that stream to at least a fixed point at the end of the tube, the tube creates a penetrating jet stream that not only reaches confined spaces but acts to enhance the five basic properties of WD-40.RTM.. The tube is central to many of the uses for WD-40.RTM. set out above.
The red, polypropylene WD-40.RTM. extension tube that is used in conjunction with the WD-40.RTM. spray can is manufactured by Summit Packaging Systems, Inc. of Manchester, N.H. This flexible, but resilient hollow tube may come in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, Summit Packaging Systems part number 38009 has an outside diameter of 0.085 inches, an inside diameter (or "lumen") of 0.040 inches and a length of 4 inches. Summit Packaging Systems part number 0115 has an outside diameter of 0.082 inches, a lumen of 0.035 inches and a length of 6 inches.
Like most manufacturers who supply an extension tube with their spray can, the WD-40 Company holds the tube to the WD-40.RTM. spray can through a single piece was of adhesive tape. This adhesive tape is comprised of adhesive film disposed upon a thin, clear, mylar layer, with the layer being approximately 1.25 inches in length and 0.75 inches in width. At the WD-40 Company factory, the tube is held in physical, vertical contact with the WD-40.RTM. can by adhering the tape to the can lengthwise along the can's circumferential exterior at approximately the vertical midpoint of the can's circumferential exterior so that the tube is interposed between the tape and the can's circumferential exterior. With the tube attached to the can by the adhesive tape, the can is then shipped to retailers and sold to consumers.
The adhesive tape holds the tube in direct contact with the WD-40.RTM. spray can through two mechanisms. The first mechanism is the adhesiveness of the tape itself, which adheres to the outer surface of the tube to hold the tube in place. The second mechanism relies on a wedging force initially formed in the gap between the mylar tape and the can.
In using the plastic tube, the light amber WD-40.RTM. solvent inevitably coats the outside surface of the tube. Upon replacing the plastic tube into its adhesive tape holster, the WD-40.RTM. solvent residing on the outside surface of the tube acts upon the tape's adhesive film, causing the film to loose its adhering properties where the tube meets the adhesive tape. In other words, the first mechanism of holding the tube to the can through the adhesiveness of the tape itself is quickly lost upon using the WD-40.RTM. product.
The wedging force is similarly lost through using the WD-40.RTM. product. In this case, the consumer's actions of repeatedly removing the tube from its tape holster and replacing the tube back into its tape holster inevitably widens the gap between the mylar tape and the can until the gap no longer offer no support for the tube. Among the problems with using mylar tape to secure an extension tube is that the tape is not rigid enough to withstand repeated insertions and removals of the tube.
With no mechanism left to store the tube in conjunction with can, the consumer is left to find an adequate storage location for not only the can, but the small, narrow tube itself. Since an adequate storage device for these tubes is not supplied with the WD-40.RTM. can, the tubes frequently become damaged or lost. The present solutions to this problem are to either use the WD-40.RTM. product without the tube or to replace the damage/lost tube with another tube. For example, the WD-40 Company will supply free tube replacements merely by phoning the corporate headquarters in San Diego, Calif. In either case, the consumer is left without the ability to use the tube for a period of time. It is the consumer's lack of ability to use the tube for a period of time that, in turn, upsets the enhancement of the five basic properties of WD-40.RTM. added through the use of the tube.
Other solutions have been put forth. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,783 and 5,558,247 relate to a spray can extension tube holder comprising a device that clips onto the spray can, the device having an exterior, C-shaped configuration, where the axial opening of this C-shaped configuration extends radially outward from the device. The axial opening of the C-shaped configuration permits the user to snap the extension tube through the exterior wall of the device. However, this axial opening does not secure the extension tube against an accidental force that is applied to the extension tube, particularly when that force is applied radially outward from the far end of the extension tube. Under such circumstances, the force leverages the extension tube against either the upper or lower portion of the opening of the C-shaped configuration and, using the wall of the device as a fulcrum, knocks the extension tube from the spray can extension tube holder.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,068 relates to a cylindrical aerosol extension spray tube holder permanently secured to a spray can. The holder has an axial bore extending longitudinally through at least a portion of the tube holder so that, as shown in the figures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,068, at least three quarters of the extension tube may be encased within the holder. By permanently securing the holder to a spray can, the holder may interfere with the user's grip on the can where the nozzle rotates into a position such as shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,068. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,084 also suffers from this same problem. Moreover, by encasing the majority of the extension tube within the holder, the user can not easily remove the extension tube nor quickly inspect the extension tube for wear.
Other art that might be relevant to this area includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,354, 5,143,263, 4,823,445, 4,819,838, and 4,305,528.
Thus, there is a need for a device that adequately stores the extension tube in conjunction with the can not only at the time of sale, but over time as the product contained in the can is consumed in use. The invention disclosed relates to a device that allows the consumer to store over time at least one extension tube in conjunction with its can. Although the problems with the storage device for the extension tube used with WD-40.RTM. can were the inspiration for the invention, the use of this invention is not limited to the WD-40.RTM. can, but extends to storing at least one tube to any packaging of fluid that makes use of an extension tube. The benefits of the tube storage device include providing a stable, secure platform attached to the can from which the tubes may be safely stored for display and selection.